


Help Him

by May



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Psychologists & Psychiatrists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May/pseuds/May
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a professional, you try so hard to help. Sometimes, it's unappreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Him

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HSWC bonus round 4 2014.

You see Gamzee at four in the afternoon and have done twice a week for the last six months. He used to arrive a few minutes late, but you’ve since encouraged him not to. It was a waste of his time and yours, but as a professional, though, you’re accommodating. And you’re so anxious to help him.

When he enters the room, he doesn’t look at you until he sits down. And, then, his eyes are blank, dark. You know that he used to abuse substances. You helped him to become clean. His fingers twist together on his lap.

“Gamzee,” you say. “It’s nice to see you. I hope you’ve been getting along well these last couple of days.”

He stares over your shoulder and gives a slight nod.

“Gamzee, I’m upset when you don’t respond.” You need to talk as if you’re communicating with a child, sometimes.

“I want to motherfucking stop.” It spills out, abruptly.

You pause. “I beg your pardon?”

“I want to motherfucking stop.”

You sigh. “Gamzee, you can’t just stop. Not now.” Technically, he can, but you just don’t think he should.

You’ve worked so hard with him. Sometimes you think that he just doesn’t understand just how difficult he’s making your job.

“We know that this is a problem that you’ve always had. You know that you have trouble facing responsibility.” You know because he’s told you. “I help you, Gamzee. I have given you my support for the last six months. I want to continue helping you. Are you going to reject me?”

“Motherfucker, please-” you think he’s going to stand up.

“No, Gamzee. You need to think about the problems that you’ve had, before.” You sigh, deep and long-suffering. “It’s dangerous for you to leave my care, so I can’t sign you off, I’m afraid. When you’re better, though, you can leave.”

He gives you a hangdog expression. “Now,” you say, because it’s lucky for you that you’re trained to be able to deal with that kind of manipulative behaviour. “I want you to concentrate.”

He’s quiet.

“Think about your childhood. When you were ten, and about what happened. Don’t tell me, just think about it. I want you to dwell on it.”

He blinks and shifts his fingers on his lap, and then stares at the floor.

“Your father. What he said to you. What he did to you. “ You carefully watch his face. He stares at your shoe. You rock your foot back and forth, rhythmically. “Was it always like that?”

“No.”

“Was it different before? Tell me.” He’s told you, so many times before.

“When I was really fucking small, it was different. Then, it wasn’t no more.” His response is curt. He’s not working with you.

“I see.” You frown. “What happened to change that? What did you do?”

He doesn’t have an answer. He never has an answer. He’s distant, though.

“Well, then, that’s something we need to work on.” You beam, then, and smile. “We can also work on cleaning up your language. It’s so unpleasant.”

You think you’ll continue to help him for quite a while, yet.


End file.
